Dragon Slayer Magic
Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Slayer Magic is a rare form of Lost Magic used by Dragons and Dragon Slayers. Description Dragon Slayer Magic is a branch of Lost Magic which allow its user to physically and magically use the abilities of a Dragon. Results show the user of this magic can transform their body into the element they control, for the use of offensive and defensive styles. They can eat their respective element to recover and recharge their magic, but the user cannot eat their own element they produce themselves, but some of these user are able to somehow eat another element and combine the two to increase their ablites. There is only two ways to learn this magic. The first way is to actually be taught by a Dragon. The users who learn this method are considered to be known as the "First Generation Dragon Slayer". The second way is having a "Dragon Lacrima" implanted in their body. These users who learn it this way are considered the "Second Generation Dragon Slayer". However, there is a third type which is a combination of the two who both have been raised by a Dragon and have a Dragon Lacrima in their body. These users are considered to be known as the "Third Generation Dragon Slayer". Dragon Force is the final and ultimate stage of a Dragon Slayer's magic. When a user is in this form, their skin resembles that of a actual Dragon's skin. The expectation of the Third Generation Magic is that they have designs on their skin but not scales. The exact way how this is achieved by the First Generation Dragon Slayer is still unknown. The Second Generation Dragon Slayers enter this when they use their respective element. The Third Generation Dragon Slayer can activate this from their own will. History This form of magic was born over four hundred year ago as a result of the Dragon's Civil War. The war land was damaged so badly, it made the Dragons who co-existed with the humans to teach humans their magic and join forces against the opposing faction. However after the war, the humans started to use the powers to start slaying all the dragons and these people are called a "Dragon Slayer". Styles First Generation Dragon Slayer , Dragon Slayers who were taught by Dragons. ]] ]] ]] Second Generation Dragon Slayer, Dragon Slayer who have Dragon Lacrima planted in their body. Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic Poison Dragon Slayer Magic Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Dragon Slayers who have been both raised by Dragons and have Dragon Lacrima planted in their body. Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic White Dragon Slayer Magic Duel Element Dragon Mode Though unusual, few Dragon Slayers have been able to consume other elements not their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and leting them utilize the properties of both, as well as increasing their already destructive abilites. The only two known Dragon Slayers who have achieved this form belongs to the First Generation Dragon Slayer. Iron Shadow Dragon Mode Lightning Flame Dragon Mode Combined Spells Fire and Iron Dragon's Roar Fire, Iron, and Sky Dragons's Roar Dragon's Blade Edge Fire and Iron Dragon's Blazing Club Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slaying Magic